StarFox Adventures: In Cold Blood
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: It's not easy saving the galaxy, especially when previous rescuees can't stay away from trouble. When the Star Fox team decides to take a well earned break to visit some old friends, they run into more than they had expected. [FoxKrystal] [?OC]
1. Repeat

**Star Fox Adventures: In Cold Blood**

**Descrip: **

It's not easy saving the galaxy, especially when previous rescuees can't stay away from trouble. When the Star Fox team decides to take a well earned break to visit some old friends, they run into more than they had expected. They treck to dinosaur planet only to see a planet covered in black clouds with the all to familiar chunks of land orbiting a few miles above its surface. They land to find there are no dinosaurs to be seen, Thorntail Hollow is overrun in trees, vines and other greenery but void of other life. Where did they all go, they couldn't possibly have vanished. They then come upon a mysterious, but beautiful vixen who tells them the planet is in danger and offers her assistance. Krystal suspects this strange vixens appearance, especially on Dinosaur Planet, but when she brings it up, they shrug her off as jealous. How will Krystal uncover the secrets that she believes are hidden beneath this furry females striking appearance. Can she do this before it's too late, because there is something unnervingly familiar about her, and her attire.

**Rated: **M-Violence, Language, Nudity

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Drama

**Section:** Video Games, Star Fox Adventures

**Authoress's Note**

Star Fox Adventures was the first GC game I got, and I adored every minute of it. I can't tell you whether it was the story line, the amazing graphics (from what I was used to), or the fact that I've been completely obsessed with dinosaurs since I was a wee one and still am...but who knows. So, I wrote my own story, I really hope it's likeable and it gets ratings. I honestly like comments more than favorites, because faving my story doesn't tell me anything except you like it. Please tell me why or why not.

As such I must explain, when I do video game fic's I like to make the distances longer. Take Zelda OOT for example, though you can have Link across Hyrule Field in a mere five minutes, that makes the land seem small and insignificant, no bigger than my home town. In those, it tends to take at least a day to travel from Hyrule Town to Lon Lon Ranch, so don't be surprised if distances are increased beyond video game limits in my fiction.

* * *

**Repeat**

The feeling was divided among the members of the Star Fox team, but the majority of those divided opinions landed on excitement. It was rather past the time needed for a break, but they were grateful for it none the less. Fox couldn't remember the last time a mercenary wasn't needed one way or another and the endless work didn't always add up to the payment he received.

Though it was true, none of them (including himself) expected him to want to vacation to Dinosaur planet.

How long had it been? At least ten years since he'd visited the prehistoric planet, his last visit not exactly the type that would lead to the assumption of him wanting to visit again. Fox hadn't exactly felt the pay had been all worth the trip, of course, he contented that Krystal joining the team was pay enough. But they all knew that no matter how much he felt attracted to the vixen, he was attracted to money just barely less than her.

Dinosaur Planet, inhabited by the giant beasts, hadn't exactly been the most welcoming of challenges. With none of his usual weaponry behind him, Fox hadn't been really convinced that a skinny piece of metal with powers would be helpful to him on the quest to save the planet from the monstrous General Scales. But Krystal's staff had proved more effective than he had at first credited, but it was just as much a quest to gain it's full power as it was to save the planet from falling apart.

He also hadn't been extremely thrilled to find that not only did he have to replace the spell stones to their holding places, he also had to return the Krazoa Spirits to the palace to free Krystal and finish the task of saving the dinosaurs. Fox was far more accustomed to blasting his enemies heads off with some sort of gun that shot some sort of explosive like ammo out of it. Not running for his life from a giant redeye who's only goal was to eat him like a snack.

If all that wasn't enough, having to pick a fight yet again with Andross hadn't been on the top of his to-do list.

So why return to the planet that caused him so much grief.

Fox wouldn't admit it, but he rather missed the ancient serenity of the place, (that is, the ancient serenity that it had when he _wasn't_ being chased by sharpclaw) and even that pesky little prince had rather grown on him in a way he didn't care to describe. The ocean had been nice, Thorntail Hollow had been as well, in fact, all the places had been and most likely would be twice as nice when they were carnivore free.

He figured that was the only explanation and told the team he didn't bother to explain anything else, that they were going to Dinosaur Planet and that was the end of it.

And even know, he could hardly restrain his excitement as the map showed them approaching the planet ever so closer. Maybe an hour at the most, and they would be there, only that long.

He looked around at his team, either they had no care in the world about this soon coming vacation, or were skilled in the art of hiding their excitement as well. Slippy was mindlessly tinkering with Robs controlls, while Falco shamelessly flirted with Krystal (who much to Fox's relief, seemed very uninterested in Falco's attempts, none the less Fox sent a warning look to Falco who shrugged sheepishly.)

Peppy looked a little more excited for the trip than the others, he was reviewing the maps Fox had gained on the planet and adding details Fox could not decipher from his sitting point. Turning back to his navigation system, he was surprised to see they were closer than just a few moments ago.

'Well duh...' he thought to himself and shook his head at his dull-headed excitement.

Looking out the wide window, he could see the small outline of the planet in the distance, from here, he couldn't make out much, but it almost looked like there might be a storm on the surface, it was too far to tell but there seemed to be a few clouds covering the planet.

He turned to his small computer and exited from his navigation view to log in the time and location for General Pepper since he wanted to know precisely when Fox's vacation began and when it ended.

'So he knows how much to scold me.'

Fox's guess had been as good as gold to him, usually the general was very picky on this sort of thing and didn't like breaks that took out of what he thought was well needed merc time. It didn't really matter to Fox, it was the general's fault he had trekked to Dinosaur Planet in the first place, if he hadn't, he might not have grown to like it and might've been vacationing on a more modern planet with fast food and markets.

Not this time though, it was time for a more exotic getaway, and Dinosaur Planet was the ideal place for such. Both remote and exotic, just a bunch of dinosaurs who really cared less if you walked around in the most outrageous of clothing to nothing at all. But it made a lot of sense, since they were dinosaurs. Surely if you were naked all the time too, there could be no room for embarrassment.

Fox thought of that and found his mind wandering shamelessly to the beautiful blue vixen across the room from him. What he wouldn't give to stay in that sort of environment with her alone.

He realized his thoughts had wandered and quickly returned to entering his log before saving and returning to navigation.

'20 minutes.' He smiled and watched the small circle in the distance slowly grow larger with each passing moment.

* * *

It wasn't right, it wasn't right at all.

"What happened here..." Fox said, more to himself than to anyone else that was crowded around him looking out the window all hosting the same shocked expressions.

The scene before them was certainly not what you'd expect after Fox's last visit.

The planet looked hardly different from the first time, it was falling apart. Chunks of land, possibly more numerable than before, orbited just outside the planets gravity field. Where you would have seen huge chasms on the main planet, nothing could be seen. The planet was covered in thick black clouds that lit up with the occasional bolt of lightning streaking through them.

It wasn't right.

They couldn't even get a signal in through the thick storm, it was interfering and looked just as impenetrable as a stone wall did to a bicycle. There was something terribly wrong with this picture, the planet shouldn't be falling apart again. A distress signal hadn't even been sent.

Yes, something was terribly wrong.

The transmitter crackled, "Fox I–oh..." General Pepper's large head surveyed the view they all had only turned away from because of the General's sudden appearance. "I see...you've already found out."

Fox blinked a little confused, and looking at his companions he could tell they were a bit perplexed at the Pepper's words as well.

"Already found out what General?" Fox asked, prodding out what the General must have intended to tell them when he appeared.

Pepper sighed, "You see it behind you...Dinosaur Planet's appearance is not how you left it back then."

His voice irritated Fox's sensitive hearing, it wasn't the usual annoyingly commanding voice that the Pepper tended to deem the best 'General' voice. His words were obviously forced and he had a paranoid edge to it that Fox picked up easily.

"Yeah, I see it." Fox pressed again.

Fox thought he probably should have given credit to the other members seeing the disaster as well, but he bypassed their presence for the moment as he really needed to hear what the General had to say so this wasn't really the time for polite chitchat, the image engraved into his brain that he knew was right behind him was a very pressing matter.

General Pepper sighed again, even more forlorn than before, "Dinosaur Planet isn't under the best of terms...quite literally, it's under the whether in more ways than one."

Fox couldn't help but sigh irritably, count on the General to state the obvious.

General looked up, "We received a distress call from the planet only an hour ago, our translators have been down so we just finished translating it ten minutes ago. It wasn't pretty, it didn't make as much sense as would have been liked but we were able to make out that there was some sort of conflict behind the voice-" he paused, whether for effect or just to think out his reply, before continuing "–a war...there was a battle of some sort at the time the message was sent to our mission base."

The group all murmured warily, Fox looked into the General's deep set eyes which suddenly looked tired and distraught.

"A battle huh? So you want us to go down there, break up the fight and sort things out...shouldn't be a problem, no reason to be worked up over a little tantrum between kids then right?" Fox asked, but when the General didn't even bat an eye in amusement to Fox's sarcastic throw with humor, he felt less assured by his own words than before.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Fox." Pepper's eyes looked back toward the planet with a distant expression, "We track the dates on the message, we received it today but...it was sent to us exactly 10 years ago."

It had been awhile since Fox had been at loss for some sarcastic or jokingly disrespectful comeback. His chin would have gladly rolled to the floor at that moment until the General spoke again.

"Yes Fox, after you saved it...to be exact, this signal was sent only five days after you departed the planet." Pepper looked back at the team, "something was missed, bypassed...whatever it was, it was a crucial task in preserving the planets safety–no–Fox, we all missed it, we all should have seen it but it's too late to lie pitifully in remorse, you know what your choices are–Pepper Out"

The image disappeared as abruptly as it had come, this only increased the earsplitting silence. Only the buzz of the computers penetrated it, not even a breath betrayed the absence of noise.

Fox's chin returned to his face as he gritted his teeth in anger, this was not what he had wanted to hear, he didn't like the idea that he had failed at a mission in some way or another. His usual motives had switched from his merc antics to a thirst for revenge. There were people–or dinosaurs–on that planet that were his friends through thick and thin, and there was no way he was going to turn this challenge down.

Money, for once, was the last thing on his mind.

"Crew, saddle up–we have a mission and whatever we're up against _damn_ well better have done his homework because I am ready to kick some _ass_!"

The crew was snap to it faster than before, Slippy set about checking the Arwing's and preparing the miniature battle ships for flight to the planets surface. They would _all_ be going this time...minus ROB who admitted he'd rather and keep watch on the ship. Although Fox normally might've wished for a slightly more capable robot, he found himself realizing he'd trust ROB with his life and agreed to the terms.

While the other's were doing work, Krystal found Fox staring out the window. His expression was controlled and serious, but she could see the intense worry in his eyes as they seemed to be trying to pierce the black clouds.

"Fox, it's going to be alright, we'll save or avenge whomever we must...but you can't just loose hope." She spoke soothingly in her strangely British accent.

Fox sighed and smiled at her, "I know that...I just wished I'd known...that I'd realized there was something missing–I just don't know what–"

"Fox, Fox–it's alright, we'll sort it out, there is no sense in worrying on what can't be undone–we have to worry about what's to be done, the future we can influence."

Fox couldn't suppress a light grin. Her cliche lines, though rather cheesy they were, never failed to reassure him and put a smile on his face.

"Alright Krystal, then lets get down there and clean up this mess."

She smiled, glad her words could help, and they both disappeared through the doors leading to the take-off pad.

* * *

It went by a lot faster than was anticipated, they were hovering above the dark clouds slowly and cautiously descending through them. When they broke the cover, they were in Thorntail Hollow, which was shear luck considering it was nigh impossible to track down in the whether.

But it was empty, void of the usual gentle thorntail's, eating peacefully in the grassy clearing even during a storm. That was odd, though the menacing thunder was a enough to make Fox feel that he would be under cover right now as well. But where such large herbivores could hide in the open and spacious area was beyond him. They would only pack the small space where Tricky's mother once rested, even then there was no covering. And the mother in the cave by the Warp Stone was probably not to keen to share her families space with a herd of lumbering beasts. It could be they were hidden in the caves scattered around that Fox had uncovered on his last mission.

But would they have even had the brain to notice? Fox still couldn't even imagine this storm bothering them unless just the tiniest bit. But not enough for all of them to abandon this peaceful area.

Now that he looked at it, that seemed to be exactly what had happened. Why, it seemed as if the hollow hadn't even been tread on for a few months _at least_ if not more. The grass had grown exceedingly high and it was easier to see now that the ship had landed, the grass nearly reached the cockpit window. It was a task just to find the foot holds to climb down, though the grass that had been soft enough when it was only a couple inches off the ground would have probably cushioned the fall just as well if not better at it's current height.

Krystal quickly solved the problem with a swipe of her staff that in the same instant emitted a slashing flash of light, the grass within a ten feet radius from where she swung was eliminated to only knee height. Following her and a few more rounds of this, they were able to create a pathway to the pond and the dusty path that wound nearby it.

After checking thoroughly, they concluded that the queen was nowhere range of them. Fox finally decided it was time they consult the Warp Stone. Perhaps he'd have a better knowledge of where the thorntail's had disappeared to. As they crossed the stretch of the hollow, they were surprised at the growth rate things had taken on there. The already vine covered walls had been double–even triple coated with the, now flowering, vines. Small tree's grew on the ridge of the wall as well, this made it impossible to see what was beyond the wall, and for some reason this irritated Fox.

"Perhaps I should go in...by myself." He said quietly.

The crew looked at him, their expressions perplexed and wondering. But one decided look from him and they all backed down.

"Don't be too long Fox, we wouldn't want to waste our lovely vacation." Krystal said, though her words were meant to be mere playful banter, he could hear her worry.

"I'll be fine."

As he walked up the hill to the hole, that he himself so unceremoniously blew open during his last visitation, he was aware of the pain that was developing in his calves as he progressed the incline.

"_No more random snacking in the kitchen for you ol' boy..."_ he muttered grudgingly.

He was nearly crawling as he topped the hill and looked at the entrance to see it was covered by thick vines as well. He groaned and stood up moving forward to assess the 'damage' thinking what he wouldn't give to have Tricky right now.

After a couple of frustrating minutes, he finally pulled the thick plant life apart enough for him to scramble through. He was still brushing leaves out of his tail when his eyes were fixated on the most terrifying of views.

He didn't stay long.

* * *

The others tried painfully to calm Fox and get out of him what he had seen. But Fox was trembling too terribly with emotion from the image--the Warp Stone--destroyed and left as a pile of rubble. They finally managed to haul him under the waterfall where he had blasted open a hidden cave years before.

It was remote, and safe from the rain. Though the window did let in a breeze, it was a surprise and relief to see the Sharp Claw crates still intact. They opened them, more like demolished them, to find that the fruit inside was still surprisingly safe and preserved.

After feeding Fox and calming him down, they tried to coax it out of him, he opened his mouth and began to tremble when a cool voice broke through their thoughts.

"0ei jun kxo Warp Stone kxod, a'm jehh0 0ei xut ke joo kxuk."

They all spun around to see a figure standing in the shadows they had not noticed before. It's face was hooded, but it's gender and species was easy to determine even in the dark cave.

The female fox moved quietly out of her hiding space and pulled the hood off of her head. She was even lovelier in the pale light of the fireflies that flitted in and out of the hole, along with the flickering moonlight that attempted to push through the clouds.

Her fur was deep violet and slowly faded to white on her belly, feet, hands and tail. Her face had a patch of pale yellow fur right down her forehead to her nose. Her face was pale violet and her bottom lip was black. Her hair, though slightly messy in a disarray, was smooth and sleek, pitch black as well. Her eyes weren't easy to make out in the darkness, but they seemed to be violently yellow with no pupil to be seen and a tint of violet across the whole eye that could have just been a reflection of her similarly colored fur.

Her hard curvy body, alert ears and gently twitching tail showed that she was not one to be trifled with. Yet they couldn't help but agree that she was absolutely stunning, at least that was the thought going through all the species of male in the group.

She spoke again, her silky smooth voice adding to the hypnotic attitude she had already caused to come over them.

"Te 0ei jfoub kxo cudwiuwo ev kxo tadejuih?"

They all looked at each other slightly perplexed, except Krystal who spoke next.

"Kxo0 te dek bden kxo cudwiuwo, A um kxo edc0 edo kxuk sud jfoub udt idtohjkudt ak vciodkc0."

The crew looked from Krystal to the violet vixen with perplexity. The latter nodded to Krystal as if she understood something.

"0ei khuloc nakx kxom?"

Krystal nodded, "Kxoah coutoh, Fox Mcloud, julot mo kod 0ouhj uwe nxaco kxo0 noho xoho, A xulo bdend kxo tadejuihj misx ev m0 cavo udt xulo couhdot ke jfoub rekx kxo cudwiuwoj kxuk uho fhojodk den."

The purple vixen looked at Fox, who stared at Krystal when she mentioned his name, before she replied, "Xo xuj jkhedw voocadwj veh 0ei A joo...nxuk sud A succ 0ei udt nxe uho kxo ekxohj nakx 0ei?"

"M0 dumo aj Krystal, kxaj aj kxo Star Fox shon: Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare udt Falco Lambardi...kxo0 uho ucc m0 vhaodtj udt ucc0'j ev kxaj fcudok, kxo0 julot ak 10 0ouhj uwe vhem General Scales."

The vixens eyes scanned over each member as their names were mentioned, at the mention of Scales, her eyes flashed with something that looked like anger. She must have been an enemy of the evil ruler as well.

"Loh0 nocc, m0 dumo aj Amethyst, A xulo rood u wuihtaud ed kxaj fcudok veh mud0 0ouhj udt A kxudb 0ei udt 0eih vhaodtj veh 0eih ovvehkj 10 0ouhj uwe, idvehkidukoc0, A edc0 jfoub kxo Dinosaur Language."

The crew continued to look confused.

Krystal returned her attention to the crew and said, with irritation etching her voice at their reaction to the girl.

"She said her name is Amethyst, she is a protector of this planet–she also wants to thank those that helped the planet 10 years ago."

They all mouthed an "o" and nodded.

"What does she want with us though?" Fox asked speculatively.

Krystal groaned, "What happened to the translator you had?"

The other's exchanged glances.

"Well...we kinda gave it up to Pepper, so he'd catch future needs from the planet...I don't have the materials to sort out remaking it." Slippy said rather quickly.

Sighing, she turned back to Amethyst, "M0 semfudaedj najx ke bden nx0 0ei xulo semo ke ij?"

Amethyst nodded and answered, "Uj 0ei uho urco ke joo, kxaj fcudok aj ad whulo tudwoh edso uwuad. Nxod 0eih semmhut julot kxo fcudok xo muto edo whulo ohheh ad couladw...idvehkidukoc0, deret0 bdenj nxuk nuj covk roxadt. Je ak aj m0 tik0 ke nuksx eloh udt fhekosk kxo fcudok, udt jadso 0ei uho xoho ke julo ak A evvoh m0 johlasoj."

Krystal spoke English, "she wants to help us."

They exchanged glances yet again, Fox looked at Krystal, "Maybe we should decide as a group."

This was agreeable, and votes were exchanged. All were in favor of Amethysts help...except one.

Krystal's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at each one of the crew members, "Have you lost your minds?" Her heavy accent made her sound all the more menacing.

Falco rolled his eyes, "Gee Krystal, what's got you worked up?"

"I don't trust her." She formed each word and consonant with sharp accuracy.

Not an ounce of surprise crossed the birds face, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I think your _jealous._"

If she didn't look dangerous already, she could easily put a kitten in a coma with her stare now.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She seethed.

Falco grinned, "Then it's settled, Amethyst will join the team! I can have a shot at someone else instead of Krystal for awhile!"

The groan from a few of the others was monotonous.

Though it wasn't her preference, Krystal could see she had lost the battle. She wheeled on Amethyst.

"Uchawxk, 0ei uho fuhk ev kxo shon. Rik A nuhd 0ei—."

Amethyst smiled, easy and relaxed.

"A nacc dek ro jirzosk ke jisx laco uskj, 0ei ted'k xulo ke vouh, olod kxo sesb0 raht nedk xulo u sxudso ed mo."

Krystal looked alarmed, "Kxuk nuj dek nxuk A nuj kh0–."

The yellow eyes narrowed and Amethyst's lips curled into a toothy grin, "Ex, A bden loh0 nocc nxuk 0ei modk, A'm zijk jamfc0 kh0adw ke cawxkod kxo sedlohjukaed."

The vixen's stared at eachother in silence for awhile. Finally, Krystal sighed deeply and nodded.

"Nocsemo..." she said.

Amethysts rather frightening look melted into a sickeningly sweet smile, almost _too_ fruity. But Krystal wasn't sure if that was a real cover up...or just her so-called _jealousy_.

The crew seemed to understand that this meant all was well, they welcomed Amethyst and asked her to join them. She did and was soon joined in laughing at their stories that she pretended to understand.

_Or so it seemed._

Krystal watched, trying to keep herself calm and collected. She would have her eye on this Amethyst...no...she'd have both eyes on her.

There was something unnerving about this mysterious fox.

* * *

_I hope the first chapter didn't absolutely bore you. And please DO NOT FEAR! Amethyst will not end up being a Mary-Sue I swear it! I just want that impression that she's perfect...too perfect...mull over that one for awhile._

_Read, Review and Roll Along! The next chapter is written and it's waiting for you to want it!_

Star Fox Adventures and all associated with it is © Nintendo, RARE whoever it's not me

Amethyst © Me


	2. Discovery

**In Cold Blood**

**Rated: **M-Violence, Language, Nudity

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Drama

**Section:** Video Games, Star Fox Adventures

**Warnings:** Language, "mary-sue" tendencies, and some of my original idea's that never happened in the game itself--enjoy!

**Authoresses Reply to Reviews**

Diversity: Well, thanks...for your...bold review. Glad your excited by just the first chapter!

As I promised, here is the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Discovery**

It would drive her crazy if she didn't find out, _until the day she died!_

Krystal couldn't pinpoint it at all, but there was something about Amethyst that had her on edge at every second. She felt her blood boil every time she was near her, and if the two were to even brush by a hair, Krystal's blood went from boiling to frozen stiff.

There was something wrong.

Unfortunately, Krystal seemed to be the only one bothered by this vixen. She also was the only one who thought she was perfect. Oh, the other's thought she was perfect, but to Krystal...it was _too_ perfect.

What a strange little mess she was working herself up into.

Fox had tried several times to resolve Krystal's worries, sometimes it worked and other times it didn't (but she did have to admit the moments when they were alone together, she did feel happier.)

And things might have gotten better, if it hadn't been for that one moment.

Amethyst tended to keep her hood on her head, (her strange hood topped with sharp, bent horns), but occasionally would let it down. Her hair was usually in that perfect disarray so it wasn't easy to see much of her face. But Krystal had caught a glimpse of it that bothered her to a very high degree.

It was at night, when they were shivering around the campfire in the Moon Mountain Pass. Amethyst herself seemed rather comfortable except for the slight contortion of her face when a heavy breeze went by. And then it happened, Krystal just happened to be paying closer attention to the expressions when another breeze went by.

_What the hell?_

The golden eyes were narrowed to small slivers in concentration, but it didn't stop Krystal from seeing a distinct, pitch black slit down the center of the iris. Even Amethysts canine teeth that were clenched together as she shivered didn't make a difference when a very un-fox-like hiss escaped her lips and the black tips of what looked like a forked tongue.

Krystal was shocked, had she missed it? Was she imagining things? She couldn't have, it was so real.

Amethyst felt her stare, and turned to flash a genuine smile to Krystal.

She must have imagined it, the vixen's face was just as normal as before, it's perfect proportions, it's soft features. There was no way what she saw could have been real, the other's didn't seem bothered by it at all; even Falco, who couldn't look away from Amethyst's face, hadn't lost the dreamy expression he had held the whole time.

'_Some pride Falco.'_ she thought, wondering why a predatory bird like himself was so head-over-heals for the perfect vixen.

_Siren_.

That's what Krystal decided, none-the-less, it seemed to calm her more than some frightening serpentine monster posing as a fox.

She felt a small chuckle swell from her throat at the thought.

Fox glanced down at her, since she had been curled up next to him, feeling her light shake from her laugh.

"Krystal?" He asked, but she shook her head to assure him she was fine.

'_What a silly nightmare you have created for yourself.' _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning pulled the groggy crew to their feet as they trudged up they mountain; except for Amethyst of course, who seemed to be almost dancing up the mountain the way she lightly bounded across the snowy ground. 

They were heading for the temple where the spell stones were place, Amethyst said that she must clean the bad energy that still resided in the spell stones as well as replenish the power they should have possessed so the planet would fall back into place. It made sense, considering the spell stones should have held the planet together before, but Fox had been forced to retrieve the Krazoa Spirits as well, like extra strength since they spell stones seemed to have lost their all doing power.

According to Amethyst, this must be achieved by going through the temples to each place the spell stones had transported Fox to their holding chamber, it was the only way to get to the chamber itself anyway, so she could do her job.

She just decided the Moon Mountain Pass sounded like a shorter more promising path to do so, the heat in the temple itself would also make-up for their freezing hike whereas the Water Force point temple had nothing in it to make up at all. This also sounded reasonable since they were frozen as it was.

It was a shorter journey too.

Krystal was able to make herself feel better about Amethyst's strange perfection as well, she had gotten over the fact that she had wondered if the pretty vixen wasn't trying to help them at all. But there was something still nagging at her about the appearance.

She'd have to keep paying attention until she figured it out.

She was drowning in her own sea of thoughts when, abruptly, Fox's nudge flung her out.

"What?"

Fox motioned to Amethyst who was looking at Krystal with a grin on her face, "translate Krystal, please."

Krystal sighed, "nxuk?"

Amethyst pointed to the Volcano Force Point temple, "No xulo ke wok if kxoho jeed, rik no nacc doot wuihtaudj eikjato, av no ucc we ad, no seict oujac0 ro veccenot."

Krystal heaved a sigh, "She say's we need some stake-outs, because we don't want to be followed into the temple, it's too risky."

Falco opened his mouth, "I'm going in the temple, I refuse to miss the action."

Eyes rolling, Krystal spoke, "You and Fox are the best fighters, I have to go interpret, one of you has to stay."

Fox shook his head, "It's alright Krystal, I can handle it from here," he smiled reassuringly.

She nodded, but felt rather deflated. She really would've rather had Fox with her than Falco's moronic attempts at flirting, but she couldn't complain. Not this time, there was too much at stake.

The rest would stay behind with Fox as well, she turned to Amethyst.

"Cout kxo nu0."

The three of them disappeared into the temple.

Krystal was surprised at the usefulness of her staff in the fiery inferno. It helped them through several puzzling situaions and saved Falco from nearly burning a few times. It was nice to use for an icy breeze, provided she found the stones that powered it. 

Amethyst, as usual, was barely swept by the climate, she didn't break a single sweat the whole temple and easily avoided or destroyed enemies that confronted her. Krystal had to admit she was a useful ally even if she was slightly annoying.

They managed to make their way through the heavy circular stone slab that led them into a very spacious room that looked like the heart of the volcano. The huge circular walkway in the middle that led to a warp pad seemed to be suspended in midair above the lava aside from two paths, neither of which looked as if they could hold that imbalance of weight.

This didn't bother Amethyst, she waltzed calmly into the center of the warp pad and glanced back at the others, nodding before she disappeared. Krystal pushed a very perplexed Falco on the pad and followed the moment his form had vanished.

And then there they were, Amethyst standing as if she had been there for quite some time, Krystal managed to land on her feet and Falco wasn't even that close. After regaining her footing, Krystal looked up at Amethyst who was looking down at Falco's groaning form with a slight air of bemusement. She then caught Krystal's gaze, grinned and turned around to face the stone holder in the center of the room.

Krystal flinched lightly, but moved forward with curiosity to watch Amethyst's work. But when Krystal was only a short distance away, Amethyst flung her arms forward with sudden force and both Krystal and Falco were sent flying back.

The stone suddenly emitted a blinding golden light and a spiral of smoke rose from the center of it's holder. The room suddenly felt dry and void of both cool and warm.

Fiery gold and still shining with the brightness of the sun, the first stone cleansed of it's darkness and recharged sat almost as if relaxed, the air pulsing with a strange force.

As quick as she had finished, Amethyst was onto the next stones, she worked with no words or sounds, just restoring the stones to their power as if it was as easy as breathing. When she finally reached the last stone, Krystal's mind snapped and it was clear.

She stared in terrific awe at the smooth golden eyes of Amethyst and realized she recognized that deep, similarily golden sheen that rippled like water across them.

A blinding blue light, the stones pulsed rhythmically, like a heart beat; the room exploded and it felt like staring into the sun; and then there was darkness.

* * *

"A Krazoa!" 

Krystal's sudden cry startled all of the group as she, Falco and Amethyst suddenly appeared. Falco seemed stunned too, only Amethyst held Krystal's gaze with calm.

Her head was swirling, but she stood steady and tall, she understood it now.

"Ev seihjo! Ak ucc muboj jodjo den! 0ei'ho u Krazoa Spirit! Er...0ei'ho fejjojjot r0 edo uk coujk. Kxuk'j nx0 0eih fhekoskadw kxo fcudok! Udt ak nuj je ouj0! Nx0 tatd'k A joo ak?! Kxo urdehmuc fohvoskaed! Kxo jkhudwo lajaedj! 0ei nohod'k u vep roveho 0ei mok ij, 0ei nohod'k olod u johfodk roveho kxuk! Ak ucc muboj jodjo! Kxaj nxeco kamo, 0ei noho u Krazoa Spirit, udt xoho A nuj kxadbadw 0ei noho jemo badt ev fj0sxe fcuddadw ke kihd uwuadjk ij!"

Krystal couldn't stop, she babbled on in dinosaur as if she had suddenly been taken over by the power of tongues. She already knew the language, but she rarely spoke in it. Confused by her actions, the others looked to Amethyst, she didn't even acknowledge them but still looked at Krystal, a smile on her face.

She couldn't help it, Krystal smiled back, "Vehwalo mo! 0ei mijk kxadb mo u veecajx wahc, zitwadw ed giasbc0 muto ussijukaedj."

Amethyst laughed, "Dek uk ucc, A mohoc0 vadt 0eih opsakomodk eloh kxo tajseloh0 umijadw."

Krystal, suddenly calm and much to the surprise of the others, bowed low and respectfully.

"Kxudb 0ei veh 0eih fukaodso." she murmured.

"What in the hell is going on?"

The outburst broke the strange moment that seemed like an odd reunion and the two vixen's turned to look at Fox before they both burst out laughing at the moronic expressions the whole crew had.

This didn't make Fox's disposition any better.

Krystal recovered first, still giggling, "Sorry Fox, everyone. I just got a little over exuberant. I think it's time for a reintroduction."

Amethyst nodded, still grinning.

Krystal stood next to her, "This is Amethyst as you know; but that is a rather pathetic introduction. Who you are really looking at is the 'mujkoh', the Krazoa Spirit king."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end there. Please don't get on my case if you think Amethyst is a Mary-Sue, just wait, watch and learn k? I made up the whole spell stone bit and the "mujkoh", "krazoa spirit king" bit. It's my fanfiction, I am entitled to what I will with it._

_I promise, future chapters are bound to surprise you._

_Once again, the next chapter is waiting patiently for you to wish it here._

Star Fox Adventures © Not Me

Amethyst, and the theoretical fanfiction bits in my story © Me


	3. Reuniting

**In Cold Blood**

**Rated: **M-Violence, Language, Nudity

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, Drama

**Section:** Video Games, Star Fox Adventures

**Warnings:**

**Authoresses Notes/Reply's**

**Life is a Highway 66: **Haha, s'all cool. Thanks for the comment, sorry this chapter took so long, I've had homework (yes in the summer) to attend to..

* * *

**Reuniting**

It was a tragic feeling when a success was short lived. Even though the Spell Stones were restored to power there was still the planet's lack of animal life to be taken into account. And of course they still needed to overcome some problems before the planet came back together. The obvious fact that their task was not going to be easy hung like a bad regret in the air and a lack of knowledge on what to do next. Amethyst assured them that their quest would be far easier after they had gained access to Krazoa Palace, where she could reunite with her Krazoa self.

The destruction of the warpstone left this task at a loss for the StarFox crew aside from Krystal and Amethyst. Who both had to explain, and remind Fox, that Krazoa place had other accessibility that didn't have to include warping there. Though the thought of the sarcastic, but cheery Scottish voice of the statue would have been welcoming and somewhat relieving.

But their time was limited and it was not best spent on mourning. The crew piled into the arwing ships and took off from the rainy landscape.

The travel to the palace was surprisingly short, and its disposition was highly renewed from how it used to be. The dark sky was unveiled of the dark clouds and twinkled now with thousands of stars. They landed on the top of the building, deserted and empty. Krystal couldn't help but shiver when her eyes fell on the platform in the center of the area, where she had been held captive those years before.

Shutting down the engines, the group climbed out of their ships, Amethyst was out first long before Falco even realized she was not sitting behind him anymore.

The place didn't look much different than before, minus the usual rainstorm that had pelted the top before, although it was not without an added surreal beauty with a moon shining down upon it.

Amethyst moved slowly up to the place where Krystal was once held and, without hesitation, she stepped off the edge of the hole. This left the crew shocked and at first unsure of what to do, when they had gathered their bearings they ran forward and gazed down into the hole. They saw Amethyst land gently when she had moved out of the air vent's range. One after another, they followed her suit and jumped off the edge. It was free fall for what seemed like forever before a sudden gust of wind would swoop them up easily. Though it was not exactly gentle, it was much preferred to have the wind knocked out of their lungs than to plummet to a certain broken death.

Amethyst walked away from the center, waving for the group to follow her. They all headed after her into the circular walkway that rimmed the outer edges of the open castle center. She walked around this for a few moments before she came to a wall with a faded engraving of a Krazoa head over the stone. She touched the face, eyes glowing for several long moments.

Nothing happened.

Or so it seemed at least; Amethyst, saying nothing, turned and walked back the way she came while the others followed, perplexed. She turned to the center walkway which didn't look a whole lot different, except that the air vent was no longer blowing and in it's place was a set of spiral stairs that lead down into the darkness below.

The walk was long, and the room silent. Nobody seemed to keen to break the almost sacred feeling that surrounded them, or was that just the feeling of being watched from everywhere. As if they had all gotten that feeling at once, everyone but Amethyst looked around uncomfortably.

Of course, there was nothing but gray walls and darkness around them. Except for the torches that lined the stairway which lit up when they walked by, there seemed to be no end to the black pit below.

* * *

Amethyst waited patiently as the group caught their breath before turning around to a fairly large sculpture of a Krazoa head, similar to the others that the spirits had been released into around the palace. Unlike the others, however, this one was cracked and worn and did not extend from the liquid like surface that the others had rested inside.

They watched as she walked up and stepped onto the raised pedestal. The moment she did the black glass, between the thin stone web across it, began to glow golden yellow. This light spread out from the pedestal, weaving and curling itself into intricate patterns all over the floors and up the wall around the Krazoa's head. The Krazoa, in turn, opened its golden eyes and released the same colored light from it's mouth.

Amethyst stood there in an unnerving calm, even when the light hit her and threw her back against the opposite wall, she did not scream nor flinch. The patterns on the floor spread to her and surrounded her.

No one was quite sure what to do, so they stood there feeling rather imbecilic and watched what happened.

They noticed that the room was filled with white stones, similar to the ones in the Cloud Runner's palace, set into stone pedestals. The light patters, crawled up those too and light bulleted out of them and hit Amethyst.

It was all a bit dramatic and confusing to the crew, they remained where they were like tree stumps and let the world around them change quite unable to make a difference themselves.

Then a golden figure, which they barely made out as a Krazoa, removed itself from the statue and glided gracefully into Amethyst's body who was let down onto the ground. The sculpture then cracked, and broke; the light sucked away into Amethyst, who fell to the ground, catching herself with her hands.

After the broken stone head had fallen to the ground, the crew was enveloped in silence and darkness, when patterns swirled across the ground again, moving this time from Amethyst, and wound up the walls. The room was lit now with a good number of torches lining the walls and they could see it clearly without darkness or extreme light blinding them.

They hurried over to where Amethyst, keeling on the ground with her hands holding her torso up, was heaving breaths. Krystal and Falco reached down to help her up, until she growled slightly and waved them away.

It was a really odd growl.

She continued to heave and struggle for air while they watched the golden lines swirl about her body for a few more moments before resting in squared off designs around her body. Her body, which had been shaking before, calmed quite a bit and she sat back on her legs and kept her head bowed with her hood, which had fallen over her head in the sudden forced movements she had been put through, heavily shading her eyes.

A cliche way of saying there was something going on.

They watched her in silence for awhile when Fox finally had the voice to open his mouth and speak.

"Amethyst?"

There was silence. Amethyst would have seemed to have stopped breathing and there would have been concern if her rib-cage did not inflate her chest every few moments. When a wicked grin spread across her face.

"A um dek Amethyst 0ei veec, Amethyst doloh opajkot. A um Zhebi, udt kxo fenoh ev kxo mujkoh aj den mado."

* * *

_Short yes short yes, but it's just getting good, there is much more to come after this. I know this chapter is basically descriptive and very non-verbal for the most part, but bear with me, it's just begun._

StarFox Adventures © Not Me

Amethyst/Zhebi/Mujkoh/The interior of the lower Krazoa Palace

and everything that does not apply to the game © Me


End file.
